


One Night

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-11
Updated: 2006-05-11
Packaged: 2019-01-19 18:39:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12415740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: She's scared but she cant stop, they're there he's ready, she's almost ready. But its with him, only with him, and she wouldn't have it any other way. Is this love?





	One Night

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

The night begins…

The air inside the curtain is hot and moist, it’s thick and smells of sweat and your perfume, to him it’s intoxicating. He knows what he’s doing but you don’t, it’s your first, so much for special… This is lust just tonight never again, only for you to remember as the one time you gave it all away just for one night. But its to late to stop, all that’s left of your clothing is your braw and knickers, he in his boxers. How could you let it get this far? This intimate…

“James, “ you gasp, as he moves his lips off of yours and down your cheek to you ear where he nibbled and continues down your neck.

His hands move from their spot at your waist slowly coming up your body and resting out side your breasts. You feel like there is some entire new feeling waiting for you to discover as his lips make their way down your chest. He knows just how to push you, just where to kiss, just where to put his hands, just how to make you cry his name. His thumbs start to rub your nipple.

You moan his name. “James…” He brings his mouth back to your ear, his husky voice out of breath and hot but smelling of butterbeer that you had only hours ago.

“Lily,” He says you arch your back up towards him to feel his bulge, it’s there, he wants it. 

“Lily.” He says again.

Your eyes shoot open when your bra comes unclasped, his hands sneak under it caressing your breasts, the feel of his hands on your bare skin is amazing, they’re rough but gentle careful not to leave a mark on you as if making sure that you suffer no pain.

You bra is now in the ground, his hands in your hair, your hands running over the smoother surface of his back. Quickly this time his lips find your breast and he begun to suck, then move to another spot, you arch again, he grunts. But still you smile.

He comes back up to your ear after giving your body equal attention on both sides, his voice even more labored the before “Are. You ready?” he asks.

You close your eyes and whisper “No” he pauses for a second… then continued to rub you in that way that drives you nuts. But you don’t want him to stop, not now not ever…It just feels so good. Your burning on the inside, his Lips meet yours again, you gasp in to the kiss feeling throbbing in between your legs.

His husky voice is once again in your ear “now?” he continues to run his body against yours pressing harder and harder.

You moan his name one last time as his hands search your body once more, such sweet torture. 

“always, and forever.” you whisper in the dense air he nods…

“Good because, I’ll never stop, never stop with you…”

So is this love? This fantastic warm feeling in the pit of your stomach? But you know what ever it is your happy its with James, and not any one else.


End file.
